My Name is Mr Dr Possible
by Forlong
Summary: Doctor James Timothy Possible talks to us about Kim Possible and her new boy friend.


_I don't own any of the characters from Kim Possible._

* * *

Hello. My name is James Timothy Possible. Come in. Come in. My wife got stuck working a double shift at the hospital, so she'll be out late. The boys are spending the night at a friend's house, and Kimmie is out with Ronald. Things have been going well at the Space Center. I recently came to a brake through with the Hephaestus Project. Three billion dollars, and three years of research. Believe me, it was one-hundred percent worth the effort.

I'll tell you more about the Hephaestus Project later. Let me tell you about my sons for a while. Their names are Jim and Tim (after me). They're identical twins. They do everything together. They are usually pestering their big sister, but when they can't do that, they work on some "top secret" invention of their's.

My daughter is Kim Possible. I'm sure that you've heard about how my Kimmy-Cub saves the world from time to time. She's fearless and sassy at times. She reminds me of her mother so often.

Kimmie's arch nemesis is, ironically, one of my old collage buddies, Drew Lipsky. You see, in collage I had my group of friends. My posse, if you will. There was Romesh, Chen, Lipsky, and myself. Drew showed us some of his robots, and...well...they were terrible. We laughed at him for days. Long and loud with youthful abandon. Drew dropped out and never forgave us, and in some small way, I don't think we ever forgave ourselves. Now Drew calls himself Dr. Drakken and is bent on dominating the world. But Kim always puts a stop to that.

I've helped Kim on some of her missions. The first time was when Drew was out for revenge against Ramesh, Chen, and me for laughing at his inventions. He sent his new Bebe robots after us, but I figured out that we could jam the wireless control network that was the key to their hive-mind behavior. Kimmie smashed them up after that. I don't approve of violence, but they were deadly robots.

Another time I helped Kim with a mission was when Ronald was trying to give Kim a day off for Christmas, so he went to stop Drakken's evil scheme himself. Kim ended up going to save him, but Christmas wasn't the same without Kimmie. My whole family decided to go help Kim with her mission, me, my wife, the boys, and even my mother. It turned out that the rescue wasn't necessary, because Drew and Ronald had decided to set aside their differences for the holiday. It was odd, but 'tis the season.

Now I'll tell you about Ronald. He and Kimmie met on their first day of preschool, and they've been inseparable ever since. They're the best of friends. They even had a pretend wedding when they were seven. Ronald is a nice young man. He's very laid-back and calm. He reminds me of myself at that age. He also has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. My wife was always telling me that something would happen between the two of them, but I didn't believe her.

Now, Kim used to be interested in a young man named Joshua Mankey. Joshua wasn't a bad kid, but I didn't want Kim going out on dates until she turned sixteen. He respected that and the rules I set for Kim's dates. Ronald didn't like Joshua at all. He said it was because Mankey is only one vowel away from monkey, but I think he was a little jealous. Anyway, Kimmie and Joshua grew apart and broke up on good terms. I'm sure Ronald was glad to hear about that.

After that, I noticed a change between Kim and Ron. They were looking at each other differently, when one thought the other wasn't looking. Boys with my Kimmy-Cub was always a touchy subject for me, but not Ronald. When he went out with Kim on an actual date, I did give him a talk. But it wasn't a very harsh one. I just told him that, if he made Kim sad, I'd find a black hole with his name on it.

I figured they'd continue dating after that first date, but Kimmie explained that at the time she was under the influence of a computer chip called a moodulator. It controlled her emotions, so Kim and Ronald decided not to date anymore. My wife didn't like to hear that. She loves Ronald like another son. He'll always have a special place in her heart...and Kim's.

Unfortunately, Kimmie started dating another guy named Erik. Erik really got on my good side by supporting my rules on Kim's dates with him. Now, at that time, Drew was using the Hephaestus Project (which he stole from me) to make Little Diablo toys. He had recently took over Bueno Nacho and gave the "toys" out in kiddy meals. The Hephaestus Project is like living metal. It can repair itself, modify itself, and even grow if given a command signal. As if on cue, when I explained this, Drew activated the Diablos. They grow one-hundred times their normal size and started wreaking my house, and trying to kill Kimmie and Ronald. Fortunately, my wife came up with an idea to help them. With the help of the boys' rockets that they were working on, we improved Ronald's scooter so that it could go fast enough for Kim and Ron to get away and shut down the command signal.

It worked like a charm. But while Kimmie was busy, Drew kidnaped Erik. Kim and Ronald went to save him, of course, but it turns out that Erik was working for that Drakken the whole time. He's lucky Ronald and Rufus took him out, or I would have sent him into the deepest black hole I could find. Anyway, Kimmie and Ronald stopped Drakken's plan and saved the world once again.

Unfortunately, after the mission was over, Kimmie no longer had a date for the prom so Ronald took her. Kim has never told me about any times she kissed boys in the past (if she has), but she admitted openly to me that she kissed Ronald when I asked her how the dance went. I'm very happy for them. I seems that Ronald is now the main man in Kimmie's life, but I don't mind. There is no one I'd trust more to take care of my Kimmy-Cub than Ronald. Speaking of which, they're late. And I swear I heard Ronald's scooter.

–Mr. Dr. Possible opens the front door to reveal Kim and Ron (french) kissing–

A-hem.

'Daddy.'

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P., how are you doing?"

Let me explain this to you, Ronald. When I say I want Kim home by ten, I mean in the house.

"Yes, sir."

'I'll call you tomorrow, Ron.'

–Ron shuts the door–

So, Kimmie, how was it?

'How was what, dad?'

Frenching with Ronald.

'DAD-DY!'

* * *

I enjoyed writing this one so much. I'll probably be adding on to some of my other ones as I see more episodes. Stay tuned. I will be doing the tweebs, Mrs. Stoppable, and Shego. 


End file.
